


История, в которой Тор обладает поистине животным магнетизмом

by fandom_All_Avengers, Thurisaz7



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 4 lvl [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Cовместные вылазки Тора и Стрэнджа чреваты возможностью подцепить случайное проклятие. А результаты этих проклятий могут оказаться… очень милыми.





	История, в которой Тор обладает поистине животным магнетизмом

  
Стивен Стрэндж не был частым гостем, и если появлялся лично, то в исключительных случаях, соблюдая минимальную границу между тактичностью и бесцеремонностью, удивительным образом сочетая эти два взаимоисключающих полюса поведения. Как, впрочем, и многое другое.  
  
Так или иначе, но Баки не менее удивительным образом каждый раз был вроде бы и застигнут врасплох, и в то же время предчувствовал, что скоро будет какой-нибудь мелкий знак, оповещающий о прибытии мага.  
  
Появляться внезапно посреди комнаты через портал Стрэндж решил прекратить сам. На это слегка повлиял Тор, хотя маг не согласился бы с этим мнением. Оба считали именно свою версию близкой к истине, но предпочитали не спорить.  
  
Баки находил особое удовольствие в этих попытках поддеть друг друга. Оба словно впадали в детство, пытаясь отыграться за прошлые подколы, постепенно накапливая их, как снежный ком. Как ни странно, Плащ Левитации явно тоже пристрастился к этому зрелищу. Иногда он слетал с плеч мага и зависал рядом с Баки или устраивался на его плечах, к немалой досаде Тора, который потом будто между делом замечал, что пусть его плащ и не способен к самостоятельным полётам, но зато он из гораздо лучшей ткани, да и зачем ему своевольно летающий предмет гардероба, когда Громобой летает ничуть не хуже. Баки только посмеивался, а потом бывал очень занят тем, чтобы Тор переключился на более приятную тему.  
  
От Стрэнджа это не укрылось, и он каждый раз изощрялся в умении тонко поиронизировать. И всё начиналось сначала.  
  
На этот раз Баки вышел к двери без каких-либо оповещающих сигналов, ведомый внутренним чутьём, и, открыв, лицом к лицу встретился со Стрэнджем.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Джеймс. Позволишь?  
  
Тон Стрэнджа и его взгляд настораживали. Обычно невозмутимый, теперь он явно веселился. А вот Тор не спешил показываться на глаза. Где же он?  
  
Баки молча кивнул, заинтригованный, и просто выжидающе посмотрел, пропуская в квартиру. Лёгким взмахом руки Стрэндж заставил дверь закрыться, но всё ещё продолжал загораживать обзор.  
  
— Должен сразу предупредить о нескольких моментах. Во-первых, что важно, ничего страшного не случилось; во-вторых, я всё исправлю, мне нужно всего лишь немного времени. — После этих слов позади Стрэнджа раздалось раздраженное фырканье, но из-за закрывающего обзор Плаща Баки не мог разглядеть, что или, скорее,  _кто_  там. — В-третьих, пусть будет с тобой, потому что мне не нужны погромы в Санктум Санкторум. И, пожалуй, в-четвёртых: тебе с ним проще справиться, пока я ищу способ снять заклятие.  
  
— Заклятие? Что случилось с Тором? — Баки не слишком успокоили уверения Стрэнджа, что всё в порядке.  
  
— На мой взгляд, не особо существенные изменения, — в голосе мага проскользнули насмешливые нотки, а фырканье позади него перешло в сердитое утробное урчание. — Выглядит даже милее, чем обычно. Впрочем, смотри сам. Я вроде обо всём важном предупредил. — И он не без доли эффектности шагнул в сторону, свернув полы Плаща.  
  
Баки сначала не понял, в чём дело. Перед ним стоял насупившийся Тор, который зачем-то накинул плащ себе на голову, и неодобрительно косился на Стрэнджа. А потом Баки заметил позади Тора какое-то движение, которое тот словно силился контролировать, заведя руку назад.  
  
— Тор? — Баки подошёл к нему ближе. — Что случилось?  
  
Тор тяжело вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Баки. Его взгляд был непривычным, и Баки не сразу сообразил, что дело в вертикальных зрачках, из-за которых глаза казались кошачьими. Поняв это и уже примерно догадываясь, что может увидеть дальше, Баки осторожно стянул с головы Тора плащ и обнаружил два крупных мягких кошачьих уха, покрытых рыжей шерстью. В сочетании с насупленным лицом это выглядело… мило. Когда плащ в итоге был полностью снят, Баки увидел длинный кошачий хвост, который нервно дёргался из стороны в сторону.  
  
— У тебя красивый хвост, — вырвалось у Баки под аккомпанемент негромкого хмыканья Стрэнджа.  
  
Тор сердито сверкнул глазами, посмотрев на Баки.  
  
— Прости, — примирительно сказал Баки. — Ладно, я понял про заклятие, вижу результат… Но как это случилось?  
  
— У некоторых асов просто феноменальный дар влипать в истории, — начал Стрэндж, игнорируя пристальный взгляд Тора. — Отдаю ему должное: его план работал ровно до того момента, пока он не решил, что может просочиться сквозь игольное ушко.  
  
Баки только вздохнул, слушая краткое описание того, как двое серьёзных взрослых людей гоняли по перенесённому в зеркальное измерение прибежищу мелкого беса, силясь упечь его в шкатулку, а тот обрушивал на них детали интерьера и куски стен. А всё потому, что никакая предварительная подготовка, никакие ухищрения не предусматривали, что Тору придёт в голову блестящая идея оставить шкатулку в пентаграмме и изобразить из себя приманку, вместо того чтобы спокойно дождаться, пока бес сам нырнёт в неё через портал. И конечно, на очередном повороте Тор всё же не вписался между парой шкафов и обрушил на пол их содержимое, включавшее в себя десяток проклятых артефактов.  
  
— Беса мы в итоге поймали, но, как видишь, единственная разбитая статуэтка привела к новой проблеме, — закончил свой рассказ Стрэндж и закатил глаза.  
  
Тор скрестил руки на груди, прижал уши и прищурился, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Стрэнджа.  
  
— Тор, а ты чего молчишь? — обратился к нему Баки, и тот сразу поник. — Он не может говорить? — уточнил Баки у Стрэнджа.  
  
— Временно, но если чаще будешь чесать за ушком, то, может, начнёт, — усмехнулся тот, получив в ответ сердитое фырканье. — Заклятие скорее чья-то глупая шутка и само по себе угрозы не несёт, но чтобы его снять, мне нужно сначала тщательно изучить этот любопытный феномен и понять, почему он не стал просто котом. Должно быть, всё дело в асгардской специфике.  
  
— И долго ему таким быть?  
  
— Не знаю, но я понимаю, что нужно поторопиться. Он сохранил разум, но звериные инстинкты периодически будут пытаться взять верх. Надеюсь исправить положение до того, как он окончательно перестанет отличать их от собственных побуждений. Плащ Левитации уже еле избежал его когтей. — Плащ на его плечах при этих словах заметно поёжился. — Но есть вероятность, что всё зависит только от Тора и от тебя. — Стрэндж развернулся к выходу, открывая себе портал. — Хотя должен заметить, что молчаливым и с хвостом он мне нравится больше.  
  
Тор коротко зашипел, возмущённо взмахнув вышеупомянутым хвостом, и снёс им стоявший рядом газетный столик.  
  
— Что ж, не только у меня ему всё громить, — удовлетворенно заметил Стрэндж, но продолжил уже серьёзно: — Не беспокойся, поиск решения не должен особо затянуться.  
  
— Спасибо. — Баки пожал ему руку.  
  
— Если случится что-то экстраординарное, ты знаешь, как связаться.  
  
— Угу, телефон. Или лучше с  _его_  электронной почты письмо тебе отправить? — не удержался Баки.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что это не он на тебя дурно влияет, а наоборот, — проворчал Стрэндж, шагнул в портал, и тот схлопнулся у него за спиной.  


 

***

  
Баки убедился, что Тор прекрасно всё понимает и не испытывает потребности демонстрировать кошачьи повадки. Или же очень хорошо их контролирует. Если не обращать внимания на кошачьи уши, хвост и глаза вместе с молчаливостью, внешне он почти не изменился. Гораздо больше беспокоило то, насколько смирно он себя ведёт.  
  
— Тор, всё будет хорошо, — Баки терпеть не мог избитые фразы, но нужно было его подбодрить, — Стрэндж найдёт способ снять заклятие. Между прочим, я хотел с тобой поговорить насчёт твоей последней выходки, но сейчас ты слишком милый. Не обижайся, — улыбнулся он, — из тебя получился очень красивый большой кот.  
  
Тор подошёл к нему ближе и обнял, удобно устроив голову на плече и обвив хвост вокруг ноги.  
  
— Знаешь, я удивлён, что именно кот. По мне, ты похож на милого медведя, — продолжил Баки, чувствуя, как хвост Тора прижимается сильнее, и из горла того раздалось мурлыканье.  
  
Баки прислушался и заулыбался, испытывая почти детский восторг и щемящую нежность. Подумать только — мурлыкающий кот-ас ростом под два метра. Наедине Тор всегда становился средоточием теплоты и нежности, коих у него было в избытке, что удивляло случайных свидетелей, несмотря на то, что о добром нраве Бога Грома знали все. И сколько бы Баки ни ворчал для виду, когда оказывался в его крепких медвежьих объятиях, он это обожал. Тор всегда обнимал бережно, будто пряча от всего мира, и прижимал к себе так, словно пропускал к самому сердцу.  
  
Тор так и продолжал стоять, заключив Баки в объятия, мурлыча уже значительно громче, и впрямь как очень большой и ласковый кот. Баки гладил его по голове, едва касаясь мягких кошачьих ушей.  
  
Конечно же, ему очень хотелось проверить, как Тор поведёт себя, если сделать «солнечного зайчика» или почесать за ушком, но Баки счёл, что сейчас с его стороны не совсем правильно так поступать.  
  
Он сделает это чуть позже.  


 

***

  
Утром Баки проснулся от жары и нехватки воздуха. Обычно Тор почти всегда вставал раньше Баки, на заре, но не в этот раз. Он практически сгрёб его под себя, обвив поверх своим длинным пушистым хвостом, а сам уткнулся Баки в макушку, как в плюшевого медведя. Забавно, ведь обычно это Баки любил поддразнивать Тора сравнением с плюшевым медведем и устраивался на нём, как на большой горячей подушке.  
  
Радовало уже то, что после ужина с большим количеством мясного Тор, как обычно, отошёл ко сну и спокойно проспал всю ночь — Баки не был уверен, что его квартира выдержала бы ночные скачки котоподобного аса. Теперь оставалось лишь выбраться из-под него — хотя будить Тора было очень жалко, но становилось невыносимо жарко.  
  
— Тор, просыпайся, — мягко позвал Баки, с трудом сумев извернуться и гладя его по плечу, а потом по щеке.  
  
Одно кошачье ухо чуть повернулось на звук голоса, Тор сонно приподнял голову и что-то проурчал.  
  
Баки было стыдно, что пришлось расшевелить его, и он не удержался от лёгкого почёсывания за ушком, получив в ответ ласковое мурлыканье.  
  
О Боги, как выражался его ас, это уже было за гранью восхитительного.  
  
Когда ему всё же удалось высвободиться из жарких объятий, Тор сладко вытянулся во весь рост, завораживая перекатами мышц на скульптурно вылепленном теле, и Баки незамедлительно осознал, что недельная разлука даёт о себе знать. Да и вообще нужно в душ. И завтрак готовить.  
  
Приоткрыв один глаз, в котором не было ни капли сна, Тор незаметно наблюдал за его уходом.  


 

***

  
— Жаль, что ты не разговариваешь, — сказал Баки за завтраком.  
  
Тор обратил на него ласковый взгляд и выразительно пошевелил бровями.  
  
— Знаю, что временно. И не удивлюсь, если найдёшь способ выкрутиться, — улыбнулся в ответ Баки.  
  
Они уже попробовали самый очевидный способ: через записки, но тут заклятие дало о себе знать — Тор мгновенно начинал вести себя как всамделишный кот и либо воспринимал ручку с бумагой как игрушки, либо оставался к ним равнодушным, а заодно и к Баки, пока письменные принадлежности не исчезали.  
  
Следом проявилась ещё одна кошачья черта — Тор постоянно кружил рядом, то прижимаясь, а то и вовсе обвивая Баки хвостом то за ногу, то за талию. Баки только усмехался, вспомнив, что означает подобное поведение у котов. Тор и без заклятия любил приобнять Баки на публике, не видя в этом ничего особенного. Среди посторонних желающих как-то прокомментировать это, открыто глядя прямо в глаза Богу Грома, не находилось, да и прошлое Зимнего Солдата тоже остужало пыл, а в кругу Мстителей и друзей всё ограничивалось редкими беззлобными шутками, да и то — больше на счёт того, что никто долго не знал об их отношениях, пока однажды Тор просто не обнял Баки при всех, а тот не переплёл в ответ пальцы своей левой руки с его пальцами.  
  
Видели бы они Тора сейчас! Причём Баки не был уверен, кто над кем больше подшутит. Ас легко мог прикрыться тем, что сейчас он кот, и без зазрения совести творить что угодно.  
  
Почти круглые сутки Тор находился рядом. Просто пристраивался неподалёку, ведя себя подозрительно смирно, если не считать то приливы нежности с громким мурлыканьем, то задумчивую отстранённость при взгляде на улицу из окна.  
  
Так прошла пара дней.  
  
— Пора в магазин, — объявил Баки, посмотрев на пустой холодильник.  
  
Тор тотчас вскочил с кресла и пошёл искать одежду, которая как можно лучше скроет его кошачьи уши и хвост, чтобы не привлекать внимания ещё больше, чем обычно. Повезло, что была осень, потому что под кепкой такие уши не спрячешь.  
  
Сначала Баки из предосторожности хотел предложить Тору остаться дома, но вспомнил, как он смотрел на окна и как после этого подходил, опуская голову ему на плечо и крепко обнимая.  
  
Тор вышел из комнаты, и Баки внимательно его оглядел. Тор выбрал длинное тёмно-малиновое пальто с капюшоном, который удачно прятал кошачьи уши. Хотя ему всё равно придётся постараться, чтобы контролировать хвост, который немного выглядывал и раздвигал полы пальто. Солнцезащитные очки скрыли кошачьи глаза.  
  
К счастью, магазин близко, а рядом парк. Они смогут не только купить еду, но и прогуляться.  
  
По пути к магазину Тор довольно улыбался. По мнению Баки, Тор всё равно привлекал к себе слишком много внимания, хоть и в другом смысле. Он всегда был приметным, несмотря на любые старания выглядеть обычным человеком. Оставалось надеяться, что сейчас он не окажется более заметным, чем обычно.  
  
Дорогу им перешёл мужчина с ротвейлером без намордника. Пёс угрожающе зарычал, и Тор мгновенно выступил вперёд, частично заслоняя Баки, которому стало видно, как изогнулся под пальто хвост и вздыбилась видимая его часть. Тор издал плохо различимый для слуха обычного человека, но не для суперсолдата, низкий горловой звук, совсем как рассерженный дикий кот.  
  
Но ещё лучше расслышал ротвейлер, который отступил и заскулил, а затем и вовсе прижался к ногам хозяина. Повисла неловкая пауза, а потом, не сговариваясь, каждый прихватил своё: прохожий — пса, Баки — Тора, и все пошли дальше своей дорогой.  
  
— А ты грозный, — улыбнулся Баки, когда они зашли в магазин и взяли тележку.  
  
Тор гордо расправил сильные плечи, а подол пальто чуть было не задрался из-за снова воинственно распушившегося хвоста, но Баки успел это предотвратить.  
  
Судя по всему, кошачья сущность всё сильнее давала о себе знать, поскольку обычно выбирающий для своего человека сбалансированную пищу Тор равнодушно отнёсся к отделам с овощами и фруктами (от цитрусовых он отшатнулся, недовольно фыркнув), более заинтересованно — к молочному, но завороженно остановился у мясного прилавка, потом замер, гипнотизируя взглядом аквариум с живой рыбой, непроизвольно урча и прижимаясь к Баки.  
  
Баки под его наблюдением закупился. Он помнил, с какой тщательностью раньше Тор сам все выбирал, заметив, как далеки мидгардцы от гедонизма асов, и сам на кухне демонстрировал свои познания. За столетия походов и путешествий по мирам Тор научился даже из «скудных запасов» творить настоящий пир.  
  
На мгновение упустив Тора из виду, Баки забеспокоился и принялся искать его между рядами, пока наконец не додумался заглянуть в отдел с приправами. Тор всегда придавал им большое значение при жарке мяса или рыбы.  
  
И не ошибся в своём предположении: Тор едва ли не выпрыгнул на него из-за поворота.  
  
— Я тебя чуть не потерял, — облегчённо вздохнул Баки, а потом увидел, что ас улыбается странной, слишком расслабленной улыбкой.  
  
— Что это с тобой? — Баки пытался понять, что могло произойти в промежутке между тем, когда он потерял его, и тем, как нашёл здесь, рядом со специями и травами.  
  
Тор странно качнулся и снова заулыбался, а потом громко заурчал. Баки быстро схватил его под локоть и уступил ему место за тележкой, чтобы Тор мог опираться, следя, чтобы тот не врезался во что-нибудь или в кого-нибудь. Когда они прошли мимо стеллажа с сухими травами, Тор резко втянул воздух и опять громко заурчал.  
  
Баки чуть не хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Своим обострившимся чутьем Тор почуял то, что приводило любого из семейства кошачьих в не самое адекватное состояние. Это было бы даже смешно, если б не опасения, что Тор может пойти вразнос. К счастью, тот не стремился кататься по полу или вытворять что-нибудь посерьёзнее. Лишь сильнее ластился к Баки, мешая сначала дойти до кассы, а потом расплатиться. Баки под смущёнными и любопытными взглядами кассира и покупателей оставалось делать вид, что всё в порядке.  
  
На свежем воздухе Тору заметно полегчало, но по дороге через парк он продолжал прижиматься при каждом удобном случае, приглушенно мурлыча. Баки приобнял его за талию, вздыхая про себя — он же не железный и очень соскучился, но сейчас его ас был не в том состоянии. Да и не означает ли это, что Баки — извращенец, если его заводит это мурлыканье и то, как обвивается вокруг его ноги кошачий хвост?  


 

***

  
Ночью Тор опять сгрёб Баки под себя, на этот раз не став утруждаться тем, чтобы надеть хотя бы пижамные штаны. В своё время Баки еле смог настоять на них, потому что ас явно предпочитал давать больше отдыха и свободы телу после своих доспехов. Нет, он бы с удовольствием смотрел, но это приносило неудобство другого характера.  
  
Тор был горячее печки, и Баки едва смог подремать, а рано утром еле выполз, стараясь не слишком пялиться на обнажённое тело, которое, стоило ему освободить место, вольготно раскинулось по всей кровати.  
  
Потребность в холодном душе возросла. Похоже, в ближайшее время Баки будет приниматьего очень часто.  
  
Днём, после обеда, Тор опустил голову Баки на колени и попытался, насколько это было возможно, свернуться вокруг него большим клубком, довольно и громко мурлыкая, когда Баки почёсывал его за ушками.  
  
Вечером Баки связался с Стрэнджем и кратко описал развитие ситуации за последние дни, опустив только своё неуместное влечение к котоподобному асу.  
  
— Я примерно так и предполагал. Видимо, он любит всё разрушать только у меня, питая подсознательную неприязнь к антиквариату, — немного язвительно прокомментировал Стрэндж, но его явно повеселил эпизод в магазине. — Не волнуйся, я близок к решению, но не исключаю, что понадобится время, чтобы проконсультироваться у парочки знатоков в этой области. Тебе повезло, что он спокойный и сейчас осень, а не весна.  
  
— Если это был тонкий намёк, то март у него был круглогодично и до превращения в огромного кота, — хмыкнул Баки.  
  
— Только без подробностей, — попросил Стрэндж, а Баки про себя победно улыбнулся. Не всё же ему одному мучиться — чего только стоит влечение к Тору сейчас, когда он обзавелся кошачьим хвостом, ушами и ведёт себя иногда по-кошачьи.  
  
Тор всё это время лежал на диване в якобы полудреме, но одно кошачье ухо повернулось в сторону звуков разговора.  
  
Он хитро улыбнулся.  
  
Ночью Баки проснулся от громкого топота. Не найдя рядом с собой в постели Тора, он резво потянулся к ночнику и включил его. В пределах видимости ас не наблюдался. В квартире повисла тишина.  
  
— Тор? — позвал Баки.  
  
Вместо ответа — тишина. Баки ради интереса выключил ночник и прилёг обратно. Спустя ровно две минуты опять раздался топот. Включение ночника дало тот же эффект, что в прошлый раз. Баки тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Тор, ложись спать? — ласково позвал он, но в ответ — вновь тишина. — Тор, я выключаю свет. Учти, будешь носиться — приму меры.  
  
Какие он примет меры, Баки не решил, но понадеялся, что ас не станет проверять. Он и до заклятия любил провоцировать.  
  
Раздался грохот, и Баки подскочил, включая свет теперь повсюду.  
  
— Ну всё, ты допрыгался. — Он пошёл в сторону звука падения, как выяснилось, торшера. Рядом в кресле с самым невинным видом сидел Тор.  
  
Ас всегда умел смотреть так, словно он ничего не делал, но обычно это предшествовало очередной затее или приятному времяпрепровождению в постели вдвоём.  
  
— Что это значит? — Баки попытался придать голосу строгости, но Тор плавно поднялся с кресла и медленно пошёл к нему, будто крупный хищник к обречённой добыче, не сводя с него по-кошачьи горящих глаз.  
  
Баки невольно сглотнул. От Тора невозможно было отвести взгляд, а время разлуки снова дало о себе знать в неподходящий момент. Ох, возбудиться от одного лишь пристального взгляда — Тору будет чем гордиться потом, если Баки не вернёт себе самоконтроль.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты сейчас не можешь ничего объяснить, и заклятие сработало сильнее, но… Тор, — выдохнул последнее слово Баки, оказавшись в горячих объятиях, а губы Тора уже скользнули по шее, коснулись подбородка, а потом устремились к губам.  
  
Если Баки считал, что нельзя ещё больше задуматься о степени своего влечения к котообразному асу, то, почувствовав, как мощный хвост змеёй обвивается вокруг его ноги, а кончик, поглаживая, проходит между бедер, понял, что сейчас — самое время. Но лучше после. Потому что сейчас он слишком занят губами Тора, руками Тора, телом Тора, и вообще Тором, которого стало так много и так мало сразу.  
  
Оказавшись на постели, Тор с лёгким беспокойством отстранился и посмотрел на свои руки.  
  
— Этого можно было ожидать, — спокойно заметил Баки, когда увидел, что когти Тора стали длиннее. — Иди сюда. — Он притянул его к себе, целуя в губы и нежно почёсывая за тёмно-рыжеватым ушком.  
  
— Джеймр-р-р-рс, — промурлыкал Тор, выдав первое слово со дня своего превращения в кота, растянулся на постели и призывно посмотрел.  
  
— Вот оно что. — Баки довольно провел рукой по его обнаженной спине. — А если так? — Он провел рукой по основанию хвоста. Тор издал что-то среднее между стоном и утробным мурлыканьем.  
  
Больше Баки не сомневался ни в чём. Тем более, он совместит приятное с полезным, если это поможет хоть на время угомонить разыгравшегося аса.  


 

***

  
Тор разорвал подушку, когда вцепился в неё отросшими когтями, но всё это было неважно. Баки вжал его в постель, целовал и покусывал за шею и плечи, безостановочно вбиваясь в него с такой силой, что звуки шлепков тела о тело эхом отдавались от стен.  
  
Тор громко стонал и бесстыдно подавался навстречу толчкам, сильнее насаживался на член Баки. Пушистый хвост, обвившись, придерживал Баки за бедро, дразня подёргивающимся кончиком.  
  
Баки совсем потерял голову: Тор, и так очень отзывчивый в постели, всегда брал, как отдавался — полностью, без остатка, без ложной стыдливости, наслаждаясь сексом, — сейчас двигался с прямо-таки звериным пылом. Баки замедлился, навалился на него, неторопливо входя и выходя, наслаждаясь тем, какой он горячий, как чувственно сжимается, как пытается насадиться. Он дразнил его медленным темпом, добиваясь призывного молящего стона и просящего взгляда. Баки впился Тору в губы, глубоко целуя, несколько раз резко толкнулся и выпил с губ Тора протяжный приглушенный стон, после которого Тор расслабленно вытянулся под ним, убрав даже хвост с бедра.  
  
Баки поцеловал его в висок и заметил, что взгляд Тора снова полон игривого намёка, очевидно предлагая продолжить.  
  
Один из плюсов того, что Баки суперсолдат, — у них вся ночь впереди.  
  
И всю ночь Тор отдавался ему, опасаясь меняться из-за своих когтей. Пусть он не мог пока говорить, но Баки прекрасно знал этот обеспокоенный взгляд и с нежностью вспомнил, что Тор всегда боялся навредить ему.  
  
Почти под утро Тор уже сам насаживался на член Баки, устроившись сверху. Он без устали скакал на нём, наклонялся за лаской, давая касаться себя, гладить, целовать, трогать где захочется. Распалённый полубезумной ночью Баки был готов кончать уже только от вида того, как сокращаются и перекатываются под блестящей от пота кожей литые мышцы, от того, как Тор смотрит на него затуманенными удовольствием глазами. Он рывком сел, обнимая и удерживая Тора на себе за талию, прижимая, чтобы насадить сильнее, обхватил металлической рукой его член, создавая контраст между плотью и твёрдой поверхностью, двигая ею в такт толчкам. Тор прикрыл глаза, покорно позволив задать новый темп, и охотно его поддерживал, пока оба в который раз за эту ночь не кончили.  


 

***

  
Ближе к обеду пришлось выбраться из постели. Баки твердо решил, что в душ они пойдут порознь, потому что прекрасно знал, что Тор и там не упустит возможности заполучить ласку. В другой раз Баки даже сам опередил бы его в этом смысле, но сначала нужно было задать несколько вопросов Стрэнджу.  
  
И судя по голосу в телефоне, маг тоже не спал ночью, только по другой причине.  
  
— Я не вовремя позвонил?  
  
— Ну что ты. Ты меня в какой-то степени спас от Вонга. Наша Бейонсе порой становится невыносимой, и сегодня именно такой день.  
  
Баки улыбнулся, радуясь, что Стрэндж не может его видеть. Слушать ворчание мага с не самым лучшим характером, который жалуется на характер кого-то другого, всегда было забавно, а когда дело касалось Вонга — вдвойне.  
  
— Я бы хотел спросить тебя вот о чём…  
  
Баки кратко описал ночное происшествие, немного запнувшись на моменте с креслом.  
  
— И что было дальше? — От Стрэнджа не укрылась заминка.  
  
— Дальше… Он смог произнести моё имя, — нашёлся Баки. — И он опасается навредить из-за своих когтей.  
  
— А до этого? Там явно было что-то ещё, но если судить по тембру твоего голоса, ритму дыхания и отсутствию ремарки про Вонга, вопреки твоей обычной манере вступаться за него, что для меня остаётся необъяснимым явлением, ты точно не спал всю ночь, и всё дело в твоём бедовом асе. Я прав?  
  
— Да, но тебе лучше не знать всех подробностей, поверь мне, — пробормотал Баки.  
  
— Это тех, о которых я всегда прошу не сообщать, или тех, которые ты хочешь утаить ввиду своих соображений?  
  
— Вообще я бы выбрал оба варианта, но скорее первый.  
  
— О. Спасибо, что предупредил, — сдержанно ответил Стрэндж.  
  
— Стивен? — позвал Баки, потому что маг надолго замолчал.  
  
— Джеймс, — откликнулся тот серьёзным тоном. Они оба перешли на обращение по имени, тем самым выдавая своё беспокойство. — Я провёл ночь в поисках ответов. Существует опасность, что звериное начало постепенно будет брать верх, хотя пока что Тор его сдерживает и, видимо, неплохо, судя по твоим словам. Мне нужно встретиться кое с кем.  
  
— Сколько ещё? Я не тороплю, если что, но… — Баки вздохнул.  
  
— Он уже начал говорить. Это прогресс, Джеймс. Просто помогай ему не забывать, кто он, и перенаправляй избыток энергии в мирное русло.  
  
— В мирное русло?  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что тебе будет трудно решить, куда именно. Вы и до всего этого неплохо справлялись, — усмехнулся маг.  
  
Баки закатил глаза. Он с огромной симпатией относился к Стрэнджу, но иногда его поведение между сдержанностью и бесцеремонностью оставляло двоякие чувства.  
  
— Спасибо. Я подумаю, — лаконично ответил Баки.  
  
— Тогда до встречи.  
  
— Стрэндж?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Про Вонга. Если ты намекал мне на тот случай в Поклюке, то он был прав.  
  
— В чём это?  
  
Баки улыбнулся, зная, что хоть Стрэндж и говорит сдержанно, сам наверняка сейчас недоуменно хмурится и пытается просчитать варианты ответа.  
  
— Решение было простым, но ты предпочел нелёгкий путь. Иногда пойти прямо — самый правильный выбор. Вонг за тебя беспокоился.  
  
— Ладно, адвокат, до встречи, — немного ворчливо попрощался Стрэндж и завершил звонок.  


 

***

  
Баки радовался, что Тору не передалась свойственная большинству домашних кошек неприязнь к водным процедурам.  
  
— Не брызгайся, а то затопим соседку снизу. Поверь, ты не хочешь с ней сейчас сталкиваться, — Баки как следует намылил мочалку и тёр Тору спину, — котов она не любит.  
  
Тор немного недовольно покосился на него и с важным видом спрятал свой хвост, который до того свисал с края, под воду, впрочем, успев основательно закапать пол, где образовалась немаленькая мыльная лужа.  
  
До того как они сошлись, Баки обходился душем, но с появлением Тора озаботился приобретением и установкой ванны. Искали самую большую и прочную, потому что далеко не каждая могла выдержать напор аса и суперсолдата сразу. Баки улыбнулся, вспоминая процесс выбора и как Тор на глазах у консультанта доказал, что ему не составит труда проверить товар на прочность. В итоге Баки решил, что проще обратиться за помощью к друзьям из Ваканды.  
  
Вид Тора, с его кошачьими ушами и хвостом, посреди пенной воды был одновременно забавным и соблазнительным, и Баки очень старался не слишком думать о том, что они вытворяли в ванной раньше. Но у Тора было своё мнение на этот счёт. Он чуть приподнялся, открывая вид на красиво сужающуюся к ягодицам поясницу, бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо и утробно замурлыкал. Против такого Баки был просто не способен устоять, несмотря на очевидную провокацию. Как там выразился Стрэндж? «Перенаправление избытка энергии в мирное русло»? Сейчас у Баки появилось сразу множество идей, как именно это сделать.  
  
Тор снова посмотрел на него своим лукавым кошачьим взглядом и опёрся руками о бортик ванны, дожидаясь, пока Баки наконец снимет одежду и присоединится к нему.  
  
— Вот любишь ты провоцировать, — вздохнул Баки, забравшись в воду, обнял Тора со спины и слегка прикусил за загривок.  
  
В ответ Тор чувственно потёрся о него ягодицами.  
  
— Совсем разошёлся, — пробормотал Баки, осторожно растягивая его, позволяя насаживаться на свои чуть прохладные вибраниумные пальцы, прежде чем заменить их членом.  
  
Он осторожно вошёл в него, не забывая ласкать тело, оставляя нежные поцелуи на шее, и только потом начал вбиваться в него быстрыми резкими толчками, покусывая за мощные напряжённые плечи, возбуждённо чувствуя, как хвост Тора скользнул по его боку и нежно обвился вокруг шеи.  
  
Мыльная вода выплескивалась на пол в такт их движениям, но Тор так громко стонал, так слитно двигался в одном ритме с ним и так плотно насаживался, подаваясь навстречу, что Баки был готов выдержать потом напор хоть сотни скандальных соседок снизу.  


 

***

  
В последующие дни Баки не раз оказывался не в состоянии устоять перед призывными взглядами Тора, пропитанными животным магнетизмом, хотя это вряд ли было чем-то удивительным или абсолютно новым.  
  
Тор быстро понял, каким образом может использовать свой хвост наиболее эффективно. Он подкрадывался к Баки сзади, обнимал, сначала невинно поглаживая хвостом ногу, а потом взбираясь всё выше. Баки вяло возмущался для вида, но охотно уделял Тору всё своё внимание.  
  
Случались и казусы. В один из дней во время вечерней прогулки Тор слишком пристально смотрел на уток в парке, и те, словно почувствовав взгляд крупного хищника, наотрез отказались подплывать к берегу, несмотря на весь набросанный корм.  
  
К встречам с собаками Баки уже был готов, но Тор всё равно каждый раз мог поступить неожиданно. Например, нашипел на безобидного мелкого той-терьера, раздражённый его тявканьем. Напуганный, тот вырвался из рук хозяйки, и Баки потом пришлось потратить время, чтобы вытащить его из-под машины, извиняясь за неудобство. Дома Тор примирительно ластился, но Баки и не собирался на него сердиться, находя эту ситуацию смешной; но, отсмеявшись, он вынужден был искать по всей квартире надувшегося аса, который демонстративно отвернулся, дёргая хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
  
В другой раз уже Тор полез доставать забравшегося на дерево и несчастно мяукающего котёнка, пока Баки успокаивал плачущую девочку и пытался отвлечь её болтовней, а также следить за тем, чтобы она не увидела, что Тор сам немного кот. Но картина того, как Тор держит на ладони котёнка и ласково гладит его указательным пальцем между ушек, надолго осталась в памяти.  
  
А однажды Баки пришлось на весь день уехать и потом в спешке возвращаться. Тор очень по нему соскучился за это время и неожиданно выпрыгнул на него из-за угла. Поймать его Баки успел. Даже смог выстоять какое-то время, держа на руках обнявшее его всеми конечностями и хвостом громко мурлычащее котообразное, но разница в весовых категориях и гравитация были неумолимы. Лёжа на полу, Баки философски решил, что в этой ситуации гораздо больше плюсов, чем минусов, и обнял Тора покрепче.  
  
Он настолько привык к небольшому пушистому изменению в их жизни, что почти перестал находить его странным или тревожащим. Единственное — он скучал по звуку голоса Тора. Тот произносил только его имя, а от Стрэнджа не было вестей. По словам Вонга, Верховный маг неделю назад покинул Санктум Санкторум и с тех пор не давал о себе знать.  


 

***

  
— Тор, посиди смирно, пожалуйста, — попросил Баки, пытаясь расчесать ему хвост. Тот постоянно вырывался из рук, и было похоже, что Тора это забавляет, если судить по бросаемым им быстрым взглядам и слишком уж довольной улыбке. Сердиться на него Баки обычно в принципе не мог, а на такого Тора — вообще без шансов.  
  
Наконец Тор перестал его поддразнивать и расслабленно разлёгся на животе. Пользуясь возможностью, Баки осторожно дочесал хвост и провёл расчёской по всей его длине. Стоило Баки коснуться рукой основания хвоста, как Тор довольно замурлыкал. Они давно выяснили, что здесь чувствительная зона.  
  
— Из тебя получился очень ласковый большой кот, — улыбнулся Баки, ложась рядом и обнимая его.  
  
Тор повернулся к нему и притянул к себе, целуя в губы, проводя руками по телу и, увлёкшись, перекатился, оказавшись сверху. Баки был не прочь продолжать, но тут Тор замер, уже привычно с сомнением посмотрел на свои когти.  
  
И отстранился, тихо вздохнув.  
  
— Тор? — Баки присел и взял его за руки. — Всё ещё опасаешься меня расцарапать?  
  
Грустный взгляд подтвердил его догадку, почему Тор, который так много ластился все эти дни, неизменно оказывался снизу, когда доходило до секса. Баки вспомнил, что весь вчерашний день они так толком не выбрались из постели. Силой воли заставив себя оторваться от заманчивых воспоминаний, Баки поцеловал по очереди обе руки Тора и прижал к своей груди.  
  
— Я тебе доверяю, Тор. Я знаю, что ты никогда не причинишь боль ни одному существу вне поля боя. — Он поймал его взгляд. — Сейчас ты стал немного другим, но всё равно контролируешь себя.  
  
Тор с сомнением нахмурился, нервно дёрнув хвостом. Баки вспомнил время, когда Тор сам делал осторожные шаги к нему в начале их отношений, как медленно сокращал дистанцию, не был навязчивым, всегда давал время для принятия очередного решения. И самым главным препятствием между ними было то, что Баки считал, что его невозможно полюбить, но Тор был так упрям, что в итоге заразил его собственной уверенностью. И любовью.  
  
Сейчас нужно убедить уже Тора, что, несмотря на заклятие, он не представляет опасность, что сможет удержать инстинкты, не передавая весь контроль Баки.  
  
— Иди сюда. — Он снова притянул Тора к себе, неторопливо гладя и покрывая поцелуями его лицо. — Солнце моё, я полностью доверяю тебе. — Он посмотрел на него решительным взглядом.  
  
Словами и ласками Баки старался донести до Тора, что готов отдать контроль, что не боится, что доверяет и полностью ему открыт. Сначала тот был напряжён, смотрел с сомнением и никак не мог расслабиться, опасаясь, что из-за заклятия звериное начало возобладает, но постепенно стал выглядеть и действовать увереннее, и Баки понял, как соскучился по страстным и опытным ласкам Тора, вспомнил, как приятно гладить и мять его крепкую спину и обнимать ногами за талию, чувствуя глубокие сильные толчки. Вспомнил, насколько Тор щедр в постели, а тот ещё и не забыл воспользоваться своим хвостом, поглаживая им чувствительные места на теле Баки и делая возбуждение почти невыносимым.  
  
Поймав хищный взгляд Тора во время короткой передышки, Баки понял, что завтра ему будет не так легко подняться с постели. Но он не собирался ни жаловаться, ни отступать.  
  
Несколько дней (и ночей) спустя Тор смог выражать свои мысли не только взглядом и мимикой, но и короткими репликами, произнося их забавным мурчащим тембром. Баки был очень рад, а Тор стал менее напряжённым, получив возможность свободно говорить.  
  
И не только говорить.  


 

***

  
Когда посреди зала вспыхнули золотистые искры, предвещая появление портала, кошачьи уши Тора непроизвольно прижались к голове, а хвост воинственно встопорщился.  
  
Из портала вышел Стрэндж, непривычно взъерошенный, с залёгшими под глазами тенями. Тор зашипел.  
  
— И тебе доброго дня, — невозмутимо ответил Стрэндж, но Плащ Левитации при виде Тора очевидно попытался казаться меньше. Он явно помнил, как Тор, ведомый кошачьим инстинктом, плотоядно смотрел на него и пытался опробовать на нём свои когти.  
  
— Стрэндж? — Баки подошёл к нему.  
  
— Сразу к делу, — кивнул маг вместо приветствия. — У меня хорошая новость. Я нашёл способ убрать заклятие. Всё гениально и просто, но подозреваю, что с твоим асом, как всегда, не помешает перестраховаться.  
  
Тор неодобрительно посмотрел на него, но продолжал молчать. Только хвост заметался раздражённо из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Отлично! И как снять заклятие? — нетерпеливо спросил Баки.  
  
— Всего лишь запечатать проклятый кошачий дух в особым образом освящённую статуэтку кота, которую пришлось сначала изготовить, наложить необходимые заклинания, дождаться подходящего дня. Я обратился через знакомых в Ваканде за помощью к их шаманам, и всё готово, можете не благодарить. Осталось отправиться в храм, где Тор разбил проклятую статуэтку, и всё исправить, и ты тоже отправишься с нами. Проследишь, чтобы он больше ничего не разбил.  
  
Тор с мрачным видом скрестил руки на груди. Всё так же молча, хотя уже мог говорить, и Баки это немного тревожило.  
  
— Отправляться сейчас?  
  
— Можем сейчас, — флегматично ответил Стрэндж. — Я так понимаю, его «кошачья проблема» доставляет тебе не только неудобства, поэтому ты не торопишься.  
  
— Это всё животный магнетизм, — усмехнулся Баки, а Стрэндж закатил глаза, давая понять, что ничего больше не хочет об этом знать.  
  
— Решайтесь. По мне — ему идет быть котом, сразу стал милым, и не вижу необходимости…  
  
— Колдун! Я не должен быть  _милым_ , я — Бог Грома! — возмутился вслух Тор, сумев подавить мурлыкающие нотки, которые обычно вырывались у него вместе со словами.  
  
— Надо же, заговорил, — хмыкнул Стрэндж. — Да, ты Громовержец. С милыми кошачьими ушами и хвостом.  
  
Тор негодующе сверкнул глазами, и Баки поспешил вмешаться.  
  
— Ладно, давайте так: пять минут на подготовку, и отправляемся. Тор. — Баки мягко взял его за руку и отвёл чуть в сторону. — Ну что ты, ты же знаешь Стрэнджа, — тихо сказал он, мягко улыбнувшись.  
  
— Я не мр-р-р-лый кот, — пробурчал Тор.  
  
— А я с ним согласен.  
  
— Так нечестно. — Тор с упрёком посмотрел, считая, что со стороны Баки неправильно пользоваться тем, что ему он мог позволить многое, если не всё.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь. Только не начинайте тут снова свои споры, хорошо? И, пожалуйста, не покушайся на Плащ. Ему до сих пор не по себе.  
  
— Зато на тебя не перелетает, — удовлетворённо заметил Тор.  
  
Баки вздохнул: в этом Тор был неисправим.  


 

***

  
Если бы Баки вернулся через пару минут, то застал бы картину, где Тор невзначай подходит к столу, то и дело посматривая на Стрэнджа. Маг приподнял правую бровь, молча спрашивая, а Тор, глядя на него с невинным выражением лица, смахнул со стола хвостом чашку и сразу же поймал, возвращая её на место. Через некоторое время он повторил трюк.  
  
— Это ты мне намекаешь, что даже присутствие Барнса тебя не убережёт от разрушительной стороны натуры? Забавная демонстрация, но не верю. — Стрэндж еле заметно улыбнулся.  
  
Тор коротко фыркнул.  
  
— Я готов. — Несмотря на то, что идёт вместе с магом и асом, и вряд ли в его оружии есть необходимость, Баки на всякий случай прихватил с собой пистолеты и несколько ножей.  
  
Стрэндж создал портал.  
  
— Идёмте. — Он пропустил перед собой в портал сначала Баки, потом Тора. Когда ас проходил мимо, Плащ опасливо собрался у Стрэнджа за спиной.  
  
По ту сторону Баки осмотрелся и перекалибровал руку в боевой режим. Несмотря на то, что в прошлый раз здесь побывали Тор и Стрэндж, следовало сохранять бдительность. Но обошлось без сюрпризов. Стрэндж отдал Баки статуэтку кота, будущий сосуд для заклятия, и начал ритуал. Вокруг Тора появилась лёгкая дымка и заискрились молнии. Резкая вспышка — и Тор разом лишился кошачьих ушей и хвоста, а его глаза приняли обычный вид.  
  
— Теперь точно всё? — спросил он. В голосе не осталось ни намека на мурлыкающие нотки.  
  
— Да. Об одном только жалею, — Стрэндж вздохнул, — надо было сделать хоть одно фото на память.  
  
Баки понимающе улыбнулся, а вот Тор не нашёл в этой идее ничего хорошего.  
  
— Вот уж нет, колдун, — проворчал он. — Если ты закончил, пойдём отсюда, да и горло бы неплохо промочить после всего. Не забыл, как создавать пиво?  
  
— Нашёл в моём лице поставщика? — возмутился Стрэндж.  
  
— Так бы и сказал, что тебе сложно, колдун.  
  
— Я не поведусь на эту провокацию.  
  
— А ещё я слышал от Вонга про случай в Поклюке…  
  
Баки облегчённо вздохнул, радуясь, что всё получилось. Он поспешно поставил статуэтку на полку и пошёл за ними.  


 

***

  
— Хорошо, что он не додумался меня сфотографировать, когда я был почти котом, — прервал блаженную тишину Тор, отдыхая с Баки в постели.  
  
— Если честно, я успел, — признался Баки. — Обещаю, что никто их не увидит: это слишком личное. — Он хитро подмигнул.  
  
— Какое коварство с твоей стороны пользоваться моим состоянием, — шутливо запричитал Тор. — Жаль, что котом был я, когда на эту роль есть такая прекрасная кандидатура, я даже мог бы тебе рассказать про котов Фрейи…  
  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — улыбнулся Баки. — Из тебя получился большой ласковый кот, на удивление не буйный. Хотя последнее скорее оттого, что ты всю энергию направил в другое русло.  
  
— Ещё скажи, тебе не понравилось, — малость самодовольно посмотрел Тор. — Потому что я сейчас думаю о продолжении.  
  
— Можно подумать, что ты до всего этого так не делал или будто я сейчас возражаю. — Баки опередил его и навис над ним, прежде чем наклониться за поцелуем.  


 

***

  
В скрытом подземном храме статуэтка накренилась и упала на пол, разбившись на несколько частей. Вырвавшееся на волю заклятие направилось по следу за тем, кто последним прикасался к сосуду.  
  
В лёгкой утренней дреме Тор почувствовал, как его ногу что-то обвило, рядом послышалось мурлыканье.


End file.
